<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort by J_Hwang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479311">Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang'>J_Hwang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher Drabbles [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bora loves cuddles, Comfort, Cuddles, F/F, Home, Slight sad scene, They Are Not Friends, mentioned of Minji, mentioned of Yoohyeon, nor lovers, soft, they are housemates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher Drabbles [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Go back to your room, Bora.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…” Bora only snuggled closer to Yubin, resting her head on her neck, tightening her hug on the younger’s waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoohyeon will be sulking tomorrow morning if she found out you are not sleeping in your room.” Yubin tries to loosen her hug but Bora only tightens it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s for tomorrow to deal. I need this, just… let me stay here tonight.” Bora says half whisper, her voice getting drowsy as she gets sleepy. Yubin’s embrace always calms her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep.” Yubin whispered and kissed the top of her head softly, giving up trying to convince the older girl to go back to her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bora, let’s go.” Minji said as she packed up her stuff after their long lecture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You go first, I need to talk to Ms. Park for a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, okay. See you back at the dorm.” Minji said, leaving Bora alone inside the now empty class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, Bora is not actually waiting for Ms. Park, nor any other lecturer. She just needs to be alone for a while, having problems with her family early today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She received a call from her mother before the class started, her mother informing her that her father collapsed and now being hospitalized. Oh, how Bora wanted to say ‘He deserved it.’ She and her father’s relationship was never the good one to begin with. But she holds it in, he is still her father no matter what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go home, Bora.” Bora feels a familiar warm hand on her shoulder, along a soft calming voice. ‘Yubin’ She thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raises her head, turning around, eyes meeting with Yubin’s warm pairs, she smiles weakly. And that moment Yubin knew, something happened. Yubin takes a seat beside her, pulling Bora into a hug and they stay like that for a few moments, in a silence, none speaking a word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything will be okay.” Yubin said after a while, breaking the hug and offering her hand for Bora to take, pulling her up and walking back home hand in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, do you want to talk about it?” Yubin asks softly once they settle in her room back in the dorm. Their other roommates are not around, leaving the two of them on their own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father got hospitalized.” Bora simply answered, face still buried into Yubin’s pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin knew about whatever feud Bora had with her father, so she kept mum and not saying anything. But her hands softly stroked Bora’s hair because she knows it always calms the older girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I go?” Bora asks after a while, lifting her face and now putting her head on Yubin’s lap, Yubin’s hand still stroking her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s up to you. Do you want to? I can accompany you there.” Yubin said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will?” Looking up at the younger girl, surprise written on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not.” Yubin only smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two once again found cuddled up inside Yubin’s room after coming back from the hospital. It  was surprisingly pleasant, knowing that Bora always fights whenever she and her father get into the same room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talk it out, Bora’s father trying to understand her daughter more, no more trying to force his thoughts onto her. Her father always hoped that Bora could one day take over his company, but Bora’s passion and dream is to dance and perform on stage. Hence why the father and daughter fight and argue every time they see each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now that she and her father settled it, she feels relieved, like a huge burden inside her finally lifted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” she softly said, snuggling her face into Yubin’s embrace. Yubin just hummed, softly stroking her hair, lulling her to sleep after her long day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin isn’t one that’s good with words. She is the type that says : “Actions speak more than words.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Bora is the type that speaks out, she is like an open book. She speaks out her mind easily, opening up to people easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their relationship is that of a complicated one. They are not lovers, nor friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they love each other, and their bond is one that is impossible to be broken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever there’s Bora, there will always be Yubin. Their friends often said, “They are a package.” and where’s the lie in that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Yubin Bora found her comfort, and in Bora Yubin found her home.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>